Baby, You're My It Boy
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: It's Randy's wedding day. Phil wonders how Taker and he got married and Cena decides to indulge his curiosity. A gift to BlackDiamonds. She's an awesome author...check out her stories. AU; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******A/N: This is a birthday gift to BlackDiamonds.32.20.54. I'm sorry that it's late...maybe early. I don't remember what today is. I hope you guys like it and I hope she likes it as well. It's not my best, but I think I did a good job after the two weeks I've been having. Enjoy!******

**Baby, You're My It Boy**

Randy stood in front of the mirror, fiddling with his tie. Normally, he would be done by now, but he was nervous. He took off his tie and threw it aside. He leaned against the dresser, staring at himself. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"I can't believe you're this nervous," Cena said.

Randy moved his eyes to his best friend. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Ten minutes." Cena came in and picked up the tie.

"You would be nervous too if you were getting married."

"Good thing I'm not." He went to his friend and began to tie it.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Randy asked.

"Not really," Cena replied.

Randy stared at his friend. "How did you tie your tie?"

"Phil did it for me."

"Why are you tying mine?"

"Because you're nervous as shit and been fiddling with it for about ten...fifteen minutes."

John stood, trying to tie his friend's tie for going on five minutes.

"Give it here," Randy said.

"No," Cena said. "Let me do it."

"You're taking too long."

"You're both taking too long," Punk replied. "You're getting married in like ten minutes and you still don't have your tie done."

"His fault," Randy and Cena said as they pointed at each other.

Phil rolled his eyes and strolled over. He took the semi-crumpled tie and smoothed it out. He did Randy's tie and smiled at his work.

"How do you do that?" Cena asked as he wrapped his arms around Phil's waist.

"Because I'm the best in the world," the younger man answered.

Cena chuckled and kissed his temple.

"Mr. Orton?" a voice called after a knock.

"Yes?" Randy answered.

"You have five minutes."

"Thank you." Randy looked at himself one last time.

"Ready for this?" Cena replied.

"As I'll ever be."

All three men went out to their positions. Morrison, John, and Phil walked out and stood on Randy's side. Randy stared ahead and walked down the aisle, eyes on the man he was going to marry.

…

Cena and Phil danced around the room along with Randy and Mark and other couples. They stopped at a table and watched the newlyweds.

"Wondering when we'll get married?" Cena asked.

Phil shook his head. "Wondering how they got married really."

"Funny story."

Phil scrunched up his face. "Is he wearing nail polish?"

"Yeah."

Phil turned to stare at his boyfriend.

Cena nodded.

_Randy lounged next to the swimming pool. He would look up every once in awhile to watch the children play. He smiled and would lay back down._

_ "Randy?" Gracie called._

_ He lifted his head. "Yes, sweetie?"_

_ "Can I paint your nails?"_

_ Randy stared at her for the longest time. _

_ "You have pretty nails." She pouted, "Please?"_

_ He smiled and nodded. "Okay."_

_ She pulled a chair closer to him. She opened up her make-up box that was mainly filled with nail polish. "What color?"_

_ "Red," Randy replied._

_ "NO!" Chasey yelled._

_ Randy stared at her. "No?"_

_ "Blue," she said as she swam over. She held onto the edge. "Blue would look better."_

_ He sighed and smiled. "Blue."_

_ Gracie pulled out a blue color. Randy held out his right hand so she could paint his nails._

_ Mark came out with a tray full of drinks. He stopped and stared at them._

_ Randy looked up. "She wanted to paint my nails."_

_ Mark smiled and placed the tray onto the table. He kissed Randy on the forehead. "You girls giving Randy a hard time?"_

_ "No, Dad," Gracie and Chasey replied._

_ "They're angels," Randy replied. "Could you turn on the radio?"_

_ Mark nodded and did so. He lounged and enjoyed the day._

_ Randy stared at his blue nails while Gracie put away her make-up kit. She put on her floaties and joined her sister in the water._

_ "I've been lookin' under rocks and breakin' locks. Just tryna find ya._

_I've been like a manic, insomniac, five steps behind ya._

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit, check please._

_Cuz I finally found the girl of my dreams."_

_ Mark watched Randy while the song played. Feeling eyes on him, the younger man looked to him._

_ "What?" Randy asked._

_ "Marry me."_

Phil slowly blinked.

"That's pretty much it," Cena replied.

"Randy got his nails painted?" Phil asked while chuckling.

Cena nodded.

"It was a pretty blue," Gracie defended.

They looked to her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Cena asked.

"When you were telling the story, Mr. Cena," she replied. "It was a pretty blue."

"Did you paint his nails again?" Punk asked.

"No, but I chose the colors," Gracie stated.

Phil nodded. He smiled as she walked away.

"You're going to give Randy hell about this, aren't you?" Cena asked.

"Oh, hell yes!"

…

Randy danced with Mark in their honeymoon suite. His head was on the older man's shoulders. Both men were naked.

"You've been quiet," Mark replied.

"Just tired," Randy replied.

"Your nails are pretty."

He stared at them. "Gracie chose the colors. Black and red."

"My kind of colors." He danced them to the bed.

"Again?" Randy asked.

"Not if you don't want to."

"Oh, I do...can't."

"Did I wear my baby out?"

Randy smiled. "I admit defeat." He turned to the bed and crawled up to the pillows.

"Having your ass in the air like that makes me think otherwise."

The younger man turned his head and smiled. He lifted his hips up a bit and shook his ass.

"Is that an invite?"

"Take it as you will."

Mark laughed and crawled onto the bed. He hovered over his husband. He kissed the back of Randy's neck and licked the tribal tattoo.

"Mark?"

"Yes?"

Randy turned onto his back. "Why did you ask me to marry you?"

"You're my everything besides my kids. Watching you with them and seeing how much they've opened up to you. Even Gunner opened up to you."

"That's because I'm the 'Legend Killer', babe."

Mark chuckled. He stared deeply into Randy's eyes. "I'm being serious. You have everything I want in a mate."

Randy stroked Mark's cheek.

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"You're my It Boy." With that, Mark slid into Randy with ease.

**~Fin~**


End file.
